


all I want for Mercenary Day is for you to still be alive

by Voidromeda



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: Moxxi gives Ellie an unexpected visit on Mercenary day.





	all I want for Mercenary Day is for you to still be alive

**Author's Note:**

> Set after TFTBL and what happened to Scooter. I cannot find the original publication of this fic.  
This fic is being uploaded for my own archival purposes.

She takes in a deep breath as she checks her hair and her dress; modest, compared to all the other ones anyway. No cleavage, a bit too dark for Moxxi’s tastes, and her make-up surprisingly minimum.

It’s… somewhat colder in Pandora lately, and the mornings are now a whole whopping _forty three hours_instead of the standard forty five, and people are probably getting ready to get drunk as Mercenary day rears its beautifully terrible head.

Moxxi can’t help but sigh as she makes her way over to the fast travel station, her footsteps light and fleeting as to not wake any of the homeless assholes sleeping in Sanctuary. She steps over them, stares up at the posters of Roland that still hang on the walls, and she shakes her head as a bitter frown appears on her face.

She’ll ask Mordecai, or even Axton, later if they can remove those damn posters. She doesn’t let herself linger in her own thoughts for long once she’s in front of the fast travel station, the machine giving the tiniest of hums as it activates beneath her fingertips.

With a few taps, light gently scans her and she grits her teeth at the stinging sensation of being digistructed into the machine, run through swirls of purples and blues, and then digistructed back into the Dust. 

Right next to her daughter’s garage.

It’s awfully early for Pandoran standards, and the slowly, barely rising sun causing the garage to cast rather glum looking shadows. She doesn’t waste any time and makes her way up the stairs, into barren garage, and she catches sight of Ellie sitting on a chair and staring out a window.

“The view’s awful, honey.” Moxxi says, and Ellie jostles in surprise. She looks at her with wide eyes then, genuine shock spreading across her expression, and Moxxi takes in a deep breath and tries to ignore the way her chest constricts.

She rests her hands on her hips and cocks her hips upwards, a smile twitching on her lips as she struggles to keep it up. Ellie is just staring at her then, hands on her knees, and her eyes are wide as she takes Moxxi in.

The silence is unbearable.

Ever so slightly uncomfortable, Moxxi looks around at the garage and she has to keep from stiffening up.

Atop of broken shelves and next to a thrown away, large wrench, is a cracked photo frame of her, Ellie, and Scooter. There’s a small pile of destruction around the photo frame, not counting the shelves of course, and the walls are sporting a good, few new holes.

“I didn’ t’ank yu’d come.” Ellie says, her voice straining to be loud and jovial, and something in Moxxi’s chest snaps. “I am so sorre’ for the mess, but, hooohoo, well, when ye’re as busy as I am, ya kinda forget to do some t’angs, y’know? Kinda… kinda needa clean up, I know.”

She starts to drum her fingers on her knees and Moxxi takes in a deep breath. Her hands fall from her hips and she strides over to a nearby chair, grabs it, and ignores the way Ellie just looks at her. She sets the chair next to Ellie’s and sits down, leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees, and stares down at the floor.

Ellie’s trembling ever so slightly beside her, but she’s still looking at Moxxi and something akin to pride runs through her. ‘_My strong girl.’_She thinks and looks up at Ellie, meets her glistening gaze, and something in her own eyes sting. “Ellie,” Moxxi says, her voice dropping all pretense and her accent shining through, “I’m sorry.”

The way Ellie’s eyes widen and the way she tenses up in her seat makes Moxxi almost flinch. “I really am.” She continues, and Ellie is quiet. “Let’s spend Mercenary day here, one last time, okay? Then you can come back to Sanctuary. Work with Janey, I’m sure she’d appreciate the help.” She looks down again, her vision swimming with tears, and she breathes in and out deeply to keep the sobs from breaking free.

A strong hand grabs her shoulder and she looks down at it before up at her daughter’s face, tears streaming down her face and her expression grateful and shocked. “Ye… yeah.” Ellie’s voice wobbles, thick with sobs, and Moxxi puts one hand on Ellie’s knee.

“I– I got some booze if ya wanna drink.”

Moxxi gives her the best smile she can manage, her breathing awful and strained as she hiccups. Not able to speak, Moxxi just nods.

Today’s Mercenary day is going to be difficult.


End file.
